The Wizard and I (On Hiatus)
by abraminwonderland
Summary: Willow Dursley, the daughter of Dudley Dursley, just found out she was a witch. She attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but soon finds out about the muggle prejudice there. Willow works to stop this prejudice, alongside other bumps in the road such as her vain and bossy roomate, Sabrina. She makes friends, and enemies, and finds out who can or can't be trusted.
1. Into the Fireplace

Chapter 1: Into the Fireplace

**A/N: I got an idea from this fic after seeing this adorable headcanon about Dudley's daughter getting a Hogwarts letter. Feels, if there ever were some. Anyways, here you go. There are also some loose elements based on the musical "Wicked", but only the occasional reference here or there. (Loose being the operative word). So, without further ado, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own most of the characters, except for Dudley Dursley or any of the characters referenced (or encountered) throughout the Harry Potter series, by J.K. Rowling. Willow Dursley is entirely out of my own creation.**

Dudley Dursley went to get the post one Saturday morning. "No post on Sundays," he said to himself, with a laugh, remembering from years ago. He flipped through the post. "Bills, bills, bills, and more bills," he said. Then he walked into breakfast to sit next to his wife, Kristen, and his eleven year old daughter, Willow. "How are the two most beautiful girls this morning?" he asked. Willow grinned.

"Good morning, Daddy," she said. Dudley went to the stove.

"Bacon or French toast?" he asked.

"Both?" Willow said hopefully.

"You got it," Dudley said with a smile.

Someone knocked at the door. "Who could that be?" asked Kristen.

"I'm not sure. I'll go get it," said Dudley. He went to answer the door. He opened it, and saw a woman in a purple cloak. "May I help you?" asked Dudley.

"Yes," said the woman, and then she handed Dudley a letter, with green ink used to write the address. It read, _Willow Dursley, 132 Emerald Drive, Surrey_. On the back it had a Hogwarts seal.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Dudley.

"Yes. Willow Dursley, whether you like it or not, is a witch," said the woman.

The family was gathered in the living room, talking to the woman. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor de Luce, the potions teacher at Hogwarts," she said.

"And I'm a witch?" asked Willow. Professor de Luce nodded. "Like in _The Wizard of Oz_?" asked Willow. Professor de Luce shook her head.

"Haven't you parents told you anything about your cousin Harry?" she asked. Willows eyes widen.

"I'm gonna have magic?" she asked. Professor de Luce nodded. "Prove it," said Willow, "Show me magic." Professor de Luce grinned.

"Magic? Alright," she said. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at a bookshelf in the library, where Willow spent most of her time. "_Incendio_," said Professor de Luce, and the bookshelf burst into flame. Willows face dropped, and her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Then Professor de Luce extinguished the flame, and the bookshelf was left unharmed, without any evidence it had been on fire. Even the books were alright. Willow dried her eyes.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Magic," said Professor de Luce, "anyways, in that letter is the things you'll need for Hogwarts this year. You can find those in Diagon Alley. If you would like help finding Diagon Alley, I can take you there, the whole family in fact." Willow turned to her parents.

"Can we go? Can I go? To Hogwarts, I mean?" asked Willow. Dudley and Kristen looked at each other. But it was Kristen who spoke.

"Willow, whatever you do, I'll be the proudest mother ever. If you go to Hogwarts, which I strongly encourage you to do, I can guarantee that you will be safe. Yes, Willow, you can go to Hogwarts," she said. Willow ran over and hugged her mother.

"Thanks, mum," said Willow. Kristen smiled.

"So, Miss de Luce, how are we going to get to this Diagon Alley?" asked Dudley incredulously.

"I've established a connection to the Floo Network from that fireplace over in the library," said Professor de Luce.

"The… Floo Network?" asked Willow.

"You'll see," said Professor de Luce. She led them over to the fireplace, and then pulled out a jar. "This is yours to keep," she said. She set it next to the fireplace. She opened it, revealing a coarse, green powder. "This is Floo powder. You hold it in you hand, step into the fire place, _very clearly_ speak the name of the place you wish to go, and throw the Floo powder onto the ground of the fireplace. Green flames will engulf you, and although it is frightening your first few times, it is quite harmless, and actually very safe," she explained, "So? Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Willow was dumbstruck. She was still processing what was happening.

"I- I think so," she said. Willow stepped into the fireplace.

"Would you like us to come with you Willow?" asked her mother. Willow was tempted to say yes, but only for a moment.

"No. I really need to do this on my own," said Willow, "Besides. I'll be back later tonight," she said. Willow stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder in her hands. "Diagon Alley," she said firmly, and then threw the Floo powder onto the ground.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**A/N: Willow is grateful to all of those who are reading this. And so am I XD**

**~Abram Of Oz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own most of the characters, except for Dudley Dursley or any of the characters referenced (or encountered) throughout the Harry Potter series, by J.K. Rowling. Willow Dursley is entirely out of my own creation.**

Willow spun through the green flames, and she could see dozens of fireplaces go by. By the time she finally got out, she was about to throw up. She got up and saw she was covered in soot. She frowned. Professor de Luce came out of the fireplace soon after. For the first time, Willow looked around where she was. "So this is Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"This is the place," said the professor. Willow pulled out her list and looked at it.

"_First year students will require:_

_A uniform, consisting of:_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_Please note that all students clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_The following books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_And the following other Equipment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad_

_**PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_" read Willow.

"That's a really long list," remarked Willow.

"Don't worry. Years following are much shorter," said Professor de Luce.

"Alright," said Willow, "Shall we go get my uniform?" So, Willow and Professor de Luce traveled throughout Diagon Alley, getting all the things they need, except for one thing. "We still need to get a wand," said Willow. So, the professor led her over to Ollivander's wand shop.

"It's the best in the business," said Professor de Luce. Willow walked in alone.

Willow saw an old man sitting behind the counter. "Hello, sir," said Willow.

"I trust you'll be needing your first wand?" asked the man. She nodded. "Have you parents ever been here?" asked the man. Willow shook her head.

"My parent's aren't magic," said Willow.

"Oh, so you're a muggle-born, then?" asked the man. Willow shrugged.

"If you say so," she said. From the instant he had said "muggle-born," she had hated the term, even though she wasn't exactly sure what it meant.

The man walked to a shelf, and pulled out a black box. "Perhaps this one is the wand for you," he said. He handed the box to Willow. "Nine and Three Quarters Inches, Unicorn Hair, Ashthorn," said the man, "Point at that broken pot and say, _Reparo_." Willow did. The pot burst into flames.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Willow, alarmed. He shook his head.

"I guess it isn't that one," he said. They tried a few more wands, none of them the right one. The seventh box he selected, he warily handed the box to Willow. She opened it. "Nine inches, Black Walnut, Dragon Heartsting," said the man. Willow took it from him, and pointed at the pot, that's been through a lot that day.

"_Reparo,_" said Willow, and pointed it at the pot. The pot repaired itself. Willow grinned, in awe of what she'd just accomplished. "I think this is the wand for Willow Dursley," she said.

"I would have to agree," said the man. Willow handed the man seven gold coins.

"A peculiar currency," Willow muttered. She then walked out with her wand and went to show Professor de Luce.

"That's a nice wand," she said.

"Is that everything?" asked Willow. They consulted the list.

"That's everything- unless you would like a pet. Do you?" asked Professor de Luce. Willow thought about it for a minute.

"Mum has been saying she would like a cat. Could I get one?" asked Willow. Professor de Luce nodded, and they walked to the pet shop. Willow selected a black cat. "I think I'll name him Salem," said Willow. She carried Salem in her arms, and after paying for him, she walked out. "Is it time to go back home now?" asked Willow. Professor de Luce nodded.

"Next week you get to come back, so you can go to Hogwarts. Just use the Floo Network, and make sure to say 'Platform 9 and ¾. Then you'll be transported to the station where the Hogwarts Express leaves. Here is your ticket," says the professor. She hands Willow her ticket. "I'll see you at the start of term. I can't wait to have you in class, Willow," said Professor de Luce.

Willow was directed to the fireplace, and with Floo powder in hand, she spoke, "132 Emerald Street, Surrey," and threw the powder on the ground. She was transported, along with her things, back home.


	3. Author's Note (Important)

**Chapter 3: Authors Note**

**Someone posted this review:**

"**:First time story? Lots of little errors that made it difficult to read. Multiple dialogs in one paragraph, **

'**Suddenly, there was ...' is not a good way to introduce a new action.**

**I do like the basic idea of Willow fully accepting her new status so rapidly."**

**Thank you for this review. I will go back and fix these errors. Nothing major. Just a few grammatical and formatting errors. Again, if anyone ever notices something- Continuity issues, going against Harry Potter physics, grammatical errors, etc., please point it out to me. Feedback helps more than you guys know. This story is so much fun to write~ Willow is such an interesting character to me. **

**Also, I'll be running a contest:**

**When you review Chapter 4 (which isn't up yet, as I'm still writing it at this point), leave a name, a first and last name, and then I'll put it in as a character Willow encounters. The first review gets this privelidge. Again, it's alright if you don't leave a name.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading **_**The Wizard and I**_**. Willow's aspirations for life couldn't have compared for what she's got already!**

**Thank you so much everyone!**

**~Abram Of Oz**


	4. Charcoal

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't really have an authors note this chapter. So, here's a cookie instead. Share it amongst yourselves: (::)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, but most of the characters belong to me. (With a few exceptions)

Willow sat at the kitchen table, picking at her bacon and eggs. "Something wrong Willow? Are you getting cold feet about starting school today?" asked her mother, Kristen. Willow shook her head.

"It's just… I'm really gonna miss you. I've never been away from home for this long before," said Willow. Kristen went over and hugged her daughter.

"You've got Salem! You'll make tons of friends, I'm positive. And besides, you'll be home at Christmas. You'll be back before you know it," said her mother.

"Are you sure?" asked Willow.

"As sure as I am that my name is Kristen," said her mother. Willow perked up a bit. Dudley entered the room.

"You all ready for school to start?" he asked. Willow nodded, more eager this time. "I remember when I started at Smeltings. We had the most ridiculous school uniforms," he laughed. "That was the same day your cousin Harry started Hogwarts. Speaking of cousin Harry, I think a few of his kids are gonna be at Hogwarts," said her father.

"Really?" asked Willow. She had never met her paternal cousins before.

"I'm sure you guys will hit it off," said Kristen.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually _excited_ about going," said Willow. Her parents smiled.

"Now, finish your bacon and eggs. You've got a train to catch," said her father.

Willow stood on Platform 9 and ¾, waiting for the train to arrive so she could go to Hogwarts. She had gotten there early. She sat alone until the train arrived. She loaded her trunk where it was supposed to go, and then found an empty compartment, where she sat down and started reading _Sweetness at the Bottom of the Pie_ by Alan Bradley, on of her favorite books.

She sat there reading, particularly invested in the story of Flavia de Luce, more than usual.

"_You never know what you're getting into when you stick your nose in other people's rubbish_," she read to herself, and laughed. She sat alone, reading until the train arrived.

Once the train stopped, she exited and followed the pack, unsure of where she was supposed to go. "First years, first years, over here please," said a man she didn't recognize, not that she would. She went over to him, along with the rest of the first years. Once they had all arrived, they got on these peculiar boats that went across a lake toward the castle. They apparently drove themselves, sprouting lots of "Oohs," and "aahs." Once we had arrived at the castle, the man spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said, "My name is Professor Calabrese, I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts." He continued, "When we go into the Great Hall, you will have the Sorting Hat placed upon your head, and will be sorted into one of the four houses. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your house will be like you're family while here at Hogwarts," he said, and then proceeded to lead the terrified first years into the Great Hall. Willow was nervous, but also rather excited.

"Nervouscited," she said. Several others nodded in agreement. There were four giant tables, apparently one for each house. Professor Calabrese walked up to the front of the room, where there was a stool, with an old witch's hat sitting on it. The professor was holding a piece of paper. _No, parchment_, Willow thought.

"Christopher Adams?" read Professor Calabrese. A boy from behind her, walked up, a terrified expression on his face. The man placed the old hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled. I was startled.

"That hat can talk?" Willow whispered to the person next to her. She nodded, with a look on her face implying that she should've known that.

"Sage Ashton?" said the professor. The girl apparently known as Sage, walked up, grinning. Professor Calabrese put the hat upon her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. The Gryffindor table cheered. A few more names were called, and smiled warmly at each kid who looked her way before going to receive their Hogwarts fate. "Willow Dursley?" called the Professor. A few kids at the Gryffindor table ears' perk up.

I hear whispers of "Dursley?" from a few kids. I walked up to the the hat, and Professor Calabrese smiled at me. He placed the hat upon my head.

"_Hmmmm… Tricky. Ambitious, but also very clever. I could place you in either. What do you pride yourself most in?"_ Willow didn't answer out loud, but thought it. "_Is that so? Well, then it better be… _RAVENCLAW!" Willow smiled, and ran over to greet her new house, who were congratulating her as the whole table cheered. She sat down, and smiled.

_This is where I am now,_ she thought, _this isn't a dream_.

The headmaster tapped his fork against his teacup to grab the attention of the students. He spoke. "Students of Hogwarts, as many of you know, my name is Professor Valvadre. I am the Headmaster, here. Welcome to Hogwarts this year!" he said. Many of the students cheered. He continued. "The slotted spoon can't hold much soup, but it can catch the potato. That peculiar little phrase means, if something isn't fit for one thing, it may be fit for another. Remember that when you study this year," he said. Professor Calabrese stood up. "Prefects, help the first years in your house find the common rooms now. Now, everyone, off to bed," he said. And the students were dismissed. A girl, probably around fifteen, stood up and led the Ravenclaws to their common room.

"Now, Ravenclaw tower, it is sometimes tricky to get inside. Unlike other houses, which have a password or a secret knock, Ravenclaw tower gives a riddle you must answer to get inside. They vary in difficulty. Sometimes there will be groups of Ravenclaws sitting outside trying to decipher the riddle. Although it can be sort of frustrating if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and are in a hurry, or something. But you were all clever enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw, weren't you? So I'm sure you'll have no trouble," she explained. They arrived at a door, with an eagle knocker on it.

"What's that?" asked a boy about my age.

"That's the door into the common room," she said. Then the eagle knocker spoke.

"What is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and gray when you throw it away?" it asked. Willow thought for a moment.

"Charcoal," she said.

"Correct. Well done," said the knocker, and the door opened. Everyone stared at Willow in awe. The prefect patted her on the back and smiled. Willow went up the staircase into the common room, along with everyone else.

"The girls dormitory is on the right, either up or down the stairs. The boys the same, but to the left. Your things are already by your bed. Come to me and I'll direct you to your bed," said the female prefect. They got their room assignments, and Willow walked up the stairs to her room. There was a four poster bed, with curtains off of it. There were three others in the room. She went and sat on the bed with her things next to it. Then she changed into her pyjamas, and got into bed, and went to sleep.


	5. Pen and Paper

Chapter 5: Pen and Paper

**A/N: Thank you SOOOO much to the people that have been reading, reviewing, and following this story. I've got an idea for a storyline that'll be awesome! Willow won't enjoy it very much though. But I hope you all will! **

"**There are bridges you cross, you didn't know you crossed, until you've crossed!" **

**-Glinda the Good, **_**Wicked**_**, "Thank Goodness"**

**This quote will be a major theme throughout this fanfiction. I hope to show great morals throughout this story. Anyways, I guess you guys want Chapter 5 now, so without further ado, here it is. (I'm sorry it's so short, btw):**

**Disclaimer: The universe of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, but most of the characters in this work of fanficton (with a few exceptions) belong to me.**

Willow woke up early, like she does every morning. For a moment, she wasn't sure where she was. Then she remembered. "Hogwarts," she said. She decided to get up, and get ready for the day. She opened her trunk to see that her plain black robes had an additional Ravenclaw insignia, and several other Ravenclaw things were in there as well. She changed into her robes, and decided to head down to breakfast.

She walked out of the common room, not before saying hello to the eagle knocker, who said hello in response. Willow greeted all the portraits she passed, and a few students she happened to pass by. She then walked to the great hall, and selected french toast, where she poured on a sizable amount of syrup. Another Ravenclaw sat next to her. "Sup," he said.

"Hello," she said to him, not particularly wanting conversation with him.

"What's your name? I'm Matt," he said.

"Willow," she said, uninterested.

"What's your blood status? I'm a pureblood," he said.

"Why do you care?" she said, suddenly finding him arrogant.

"Just curious."

"Are you against mortals?"

"Mortals? Don't you mean muggles? Ah! You are a muggle-born, then." Willow was suddenly taken aback.

"Muggle-born? Why should my parents, who love me very much, determine my blood? I'm at Hogwarts, just as you are, aren't I?" she said to him. It was Matt's turn to be taken aback. He nodded.

"I guess," he said. Willow was sure her point had came across. Pretty sure, at least.

In her first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Willow sat, carefully taking notes as Professor Calabrese talked. "Everyone open The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1," he instructed. They did so. "Page four, please," he said. Willow saw the page heading said, "Simple Anti-Jinxes."

"Pull out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle," said Professor Calabrese. Willow raised her hand. "Yes, Miss…"

"Um, Willow Dursley, sir. May I use a pen and paper instead?" she asked.

"Pen and paper?" asked Professor Calabrese. Willow nodded.

"It's the 21st century. No one uses a quill and parchment anymore," she said. Everyone looked at her, and started laughing, except for maybe two or three kids.

"Those mudbloods and their silly ideas," she heard someone say. Willow's eyes filled to the brim with tears. She sat down and pulled out her pen and paper.

"I like it more," she said quietly to herself. Professor Calabrese nodded.

"I don't understand why you prefer it, but to all unto our own," he said. One of the boys snickered. Willow proceeded to pay attention to the lesson, and go through the tears.

Willow exited her last class of the day, Potions, still upset at what had happened that morning. "Is something wrong Willow?" asked Professor de Luce. Willow turned around. She shook her head.

"No, not really," she said. Professor de Luce looked concerned for a moment, but let Willow walk out. She walked to the Great Hall, to eat something. She was apparently starving. She sat and helped to herself to a big helping of mac and cheese, one of her favorite meals. After she finished, she walked back to the dormitory to finish her homework. She was stopped by the knocker.

"Can one create something from nothing?" it asked. Willow thought, and sat down for a minute or two two think about it.

"There is always something. So, no," she says. The door opens. Willow smiles and goes up the stone steps.


	6. Glum

Chapter 6: Glum

**A/N: **

**Sorry these past chapters have taken so long to upload! I was having a problem with the Doc manager. Anyways, here's an extra long one, just for you guys!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, but most of the characters belong to me. (With a few exceptions)

The next few days of class went rather well for Willow. All the teachers thought she was a very smart girl with a bright future. But, oddly enough, she still hadn't encountered her roommate. Willow thought it was odd, but she didn't think much of it.

After potions was over, and Willow had eaten her dinner, she went back to the common room. The knocker spoke. "Where do Vanished objects go?" Willow pondered, as did another Ravenclaw, who had arrived earlier.

"How long have you been here?" asked Willow.

"A few hours," he said glumly.

"What year are you?" she asked.

"Fifth year," he responded.

"First."

"Do you have any ideas about the solution to this?"

"I think so." She sat down for a minute or two. Her eyes brightened.

"You got it?" asked the boy. She nodded.

"Vanished objects go back to where they came from, so they may someday be conjured again," said Willow.

"That's a new answer I haven't heard before," said the knocker, "And I like it." The door opened. Willow and the boy walked through.

"Willow," she said to him.

"Xavier," he said. They parted ways and went up to their respective dormitories. Willow didn't have any homework to do, as she had caught up earlier that day. So, she resolved to go up to her room, and curl up in her bed with a good book. She selected _A Red Herring without Mustard_, the third novel in the Flavia de Luce series. Flavia reminded Willow of herself, and she thought to herself "What would Flavia do?" whenever she was in a sticky situation.

Suddenly, a girl Willow recognized from one of her classes walked into the room. She was blonde, had blue eyes, and was wearing a pink headband in addition to her Ravenclaw robes. "Sabrina?" asked Willow. Sabrina looked at her.

"Apparently we're roommates," she said. Willow thought about that, and frowned. She didn't want Sabrina as a roommate.

"Alright. That'll be fine," she lied. Sabrina looked around, and pulled out a measuring tape, and started measuring the room.

"Okay, my wardrobe is way too small, so I'm gonna have to use yours," said Sabrina.

"What?" asked Willow.

"You heard me."

"Where am I supposed keep all my clothes? On a hook?"

"Oh, so we're on the same page." Sabrina pulled out a Command hook and handed it to her. "But don't hand it anywhere near my side of the room. Willow stood there, dumbstruck. "Well don't just stand there! Start unpacking!" yelled Sabrina. Willow resolved not to unpack. The next thing she realized, she had completely stuck all her clothes on this tiny Command hook, and Sabrina was loading her wardrobe with her clothes. Willow grumbled, but turned over tried to go to bed with Sabrina's screams of frustration lulling her to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh," complained Willow. Sabrina had her helping her rearranging her closet. "How much clothing do you have?" Willow asked.

"We're almost done," said Sabrina. Willow had been rooming with Sabrina for a week now, and tried to avoid her as much as possible. Sabrina didn't mind- she wasn't particularly fond of Willow, either. Willow looked at the clock on the wall.

"Sabrina, it's time for Charms class!" yelled Willow! She dropped Sabrina's skirts on the floor, and ran off after grabbing her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. She was still getting lost, even after these several weeks of living at Hogwarts castle. "I think the Charms classroom is near the D.A.D.A. tower. Or maybe by the Divination tower?" she sighed. She was lost. A Slytherin prefect happened along. "Excuse me, I'm trying to find the Charms classroom?" begged Willow. He smiled.

"I'll walk you to it," he said. He led her to the Charms classroom.

"Oh, so this is where it is! Thank you so much!" she said.

"See? All Slytherins aren't evil," he said. Willow was puzzled.

"Why would a Slytherin be evil?" she asked.

"You'll hear about it in due, time, I'm sure. You're a muggle-born, aren't you." Willow nodded. He grinned, and headed off to his respective classroom. Willow stepped into the Charms classroom. Professor Williams greeted her.

"Good morning Willow," she said. Willow smiled and went to her seat. "Class, today we will be talking about the Levitation charm. The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa._ Can everyone repeat that?" said the professor.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," repeated the class.

"Good. Alright, pick up your wands, and try it on the small pebbles on your desks. The wand motion: Swish, and flick. Now, you try," said their professor. The students did so, but no one could get the charm to work. After a few minutes of observation, Willow decided to try it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said while pointing her wand at the pebble. It started to levitate. Professor Williams noticed.

"Well done, Willow! Ten points to Ravenclaw!" said her professor. Willow smiled. But then some kid from Gryffindor made a comment.

"Oh, so the mudblood can do magic too!" he said while doing a slow clap. Tears brimmed in Willows eyes. Professor Williams glared.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," she said. Several other Gryffindors yelled at the boy.

"Gray! Not in front of the teacher!" they said. Sage Ashton walked over to console Willow.

"Peter Gray is a jerk. Everyone knows that. I'm Sage by the way," she said.

"Willow," she said back to her.

"Nice job on the spell, by the way. I'd say it's Hermione Granger worthy," said Sage.

"Hermione Granger? She is my dad's cousin's sister in law. I've only met her like once or twice, though. How do you know her?" said

Willow.

"You're kidding, right. You? You're related to Hermione Granger? And you don't know how famous she is?" said Sage. Willow shrugged. Sage grinned.

"Stick with me, kid. You'll need my help," said Sage. Willow smiled a little bit. Then she turned to help Sage with the Levitation charm.

* * *

Willow was in the library, working on her muggle subjects that Hogwarts didn't offer. "Four hundred twenty-three and forty-five hundredths divided by two point four is… um…" she struggled. She was looking for someone who could tutor her in math, so she could succeed in the muggle world. "No, not muggle," she reminded herself. "The real world."

She had posted an ad on the school notice board, hoping someone would find it. So far, no one had answered her plea. She went up to the school librarian, Madame Cool, and asked if they had any math books.

"Why, heavens no! Why would you be interested in such as silly idea such as math! This is a school of magic!" she said. Willow scoffed. She went and sat down at her table, all glum.


	7. Go Fish

Chapter 7: Go Fish

**A/N:**

**This fanfic is soooo much fun to write. And I've gotten so much positive feedback! Thank you especially to Legion of Mask. He's a good guy :3**

**Also, thanks to OmniYuni. They have been so nice! Glad you like Chapter 6 XD**

**Also, thanks to Kenzie for saying it's "really good and I'm glad we have the same talent!" XD Thanks, Kenzie.**

**By the way, this fanfiction takes place one year after the epilogue at the end of the Deathly Hallows, in case you were wondering.**

**Btw, if I ever forget the disclaimer, someone please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling. Most of these characters belong to me, though, but with a few exceptions. (Including one or two in this chapter alone!)**

**So, without further ado, here is…. Chapter 7!**

Willow was on the grounds, playing cards with Sage. Sage wasn't overly tall, or overly short. She had long, reddish-brown hair, that was always in a side ponytail. Willow insisted it was called a "Katniss" braid, but Sage didn't get it, which always amused Willow. People teased her about her more masculine-looking face, which gave her insecurity you wouldn't know was there behind her fiery personality.

Willow, on the other hand, had a head of long hair, a sort of mousey brown color, which was usually in braided pig-tails. She was a bit on the skinny side, which she inherited from her mother. She had a roundish face, but she had the piercing grey eyes that all her mother's relatives had. She was quieter and more thoughtful than Sage was. They were an unusual pair. No one expected Sage and Willow to become friends, yet they did. Willow didn't have too many friends, and preferred to keep to herself.

"Got any queens?" asked Sage.

"Go fish," said Willow, in a bored tone.

"Do we have to keep playing this?" asked Sage.

"Are you sick of it too?" asked Willow. Sage nodded, and they put their cards away. The clock tower bell rang twice.

"Aw, geez. I'm gonna be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts! Bye Willow!" she yelled as she ran off. Willow had to run to Herbology, who was taught by Professor Longbottom whom she hadn't met yet. He'd been mildly injured over the summer by a devils snare someone had put on his doorstep. Of course he noticed what it was, but unfortunately, not before it had gotten hold of him. It would have killed him, if his wife hadn't come in in time and killed it. Willow had heard a rumor that he would be teaching their class today. She picked up her books, and ran off to the first greenhouse, and managed to make it a few minutes early. She sat in her seat, and daydreamed until they started the class.

"Alright, class. My name is Professor Longbottom. Now, today, we are going to take the time to get to know each other we didn't do while I was away. Okay, let's start with you, miss," he said. He pointed to Sabrina.

"Well," said Sabrina, "I'm Sabrina Upland, and I'm really kind, beautiful, smart, and humble!" In reality, Sabrina wasn't the prettiest person ever, but she was better looking than most of the girls in their year. She was blonde, slightly taller than average, and thin.

"Um… okay," said Professor Longbottom said, staring at Sabrina. "Next?" They went around the room, and all the Ravenclaws introduced themselves.

"Okay, you?" he pointed to Willow.

"Okay, I'm, um, Willow Dursley, and I'm from Sur-," she said before she was cut off by the professor.

"Did you say, Willow Dursley? You aren't related to Dudley Dursley, are you?" he asked.

"He's my father," she said. Neville frowned.

"Can I talk to you after class?" asked Neville. Willow nodded, and they continued with the introductions. After the period ended, Willow went up to see Professor Longbottom.

"Yes, professor?" she asked. He fumbled around in his desk drawer for something, and pulled out an envelope.

"I was told to give this to you," he said.

"Me?" she asked. He nodded. She opened it up, and there was a note.

_Willow,_

_If you are reading this, then congratulations! You have magic!_

_Neville Longbottom, who is not only the one of the greatest _

_professors Hogwarts has ever seen, is also a dear friend of mine._

_He will help you out during this new transition into the magical world._

_And don't forget, you are always welcome at the Potter household. We_

_would love for you to come stay with us sometimes. Possibly over the_

_Christmas or summer holidays?_

_Love,_

_Cousin Harry_

Willow thought it was odd, but appreciated the gesture. "So, you know my cousin?" asked Willow. Professor Longbottom nodded.

"He is a great man. We were in the same year at Hogwarts," he said. Willow nodded.

"I was gonna stay here for the winter holiday, but I guess I could go visit Harry and his family. After all, mum and dad are going on holiday in America, so I guess they won't mind," she says. She resolved to do so.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open," said Neville. She nodded, and stepped out of the greenhouse.

* * *

Willow was about to grab a sign-up parchment so she could audition for the Hogwarts orchestra (she played the cello), when Sabrina walked over. "Orchestra? Your joking, right?" she said.

"Um, no. I play cello," she said.

"You play jello?" said Sabrina. Willow shook her head.

"Cello," she said.

"Kindly stop making up words," said Sabrina. Willow was puzzled for a moment, but disregarded it.

"So, what are you doing down here?" asked Willow, not particularly interested.

"Me and my girls are gonna do each other's nails out by the Black lake," she said. Willow rolled her eyes, and picked up the parchment, pulled out a pen, and started filling it out. Sabrina left in a huff.

* * *

Willow was on her way to Charms with Professor Williams, but told her to go an alternate route than she usually did. She wasn't sure what, but she usually follows her gut, and today was no exception. The corridor she went through was empty, and as far as Willow was concerned, it usually was. But she saw something. No, somone, lying in the middle of the corridor. She walked over, and saw a man's body, covered in blood, and knife in his chest. Willow gasped and dropped her books on the ground. She started to hyperventilate, but she stopped, realizing it would get her nowhere.

She decided to take a practical approach, as Flavia de Luce would do. She thought of _a Red Herring without Mustard_, where Flavia finds the body of Brookie Hartwood hanging on a statue of Poseiden, with his nose impaled by the trident. Flavia remained calm, and took and inquisital approach to it. Willow resolved to do the same.

She picked up her notebook, and jotted down a few notes. She then ran to the Headmasters office, demanding to speak to Professor Valvadre. She was stopped by Madame Odair, his secretary. "What is it miss?" asked Madame Odair.

"It's urgent. I need to speak with Professor Valvadre right away. It's an emergency!" said Willow. Madame Odair saw the distress on the child's face.

"The password is 'Firestone,'" she said. Willow went up to the entrance to his office, spoke the password, and walked up the stairs to his office.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Professor Valvadre when he saw her. Willow huffed. If he was going to be rude, she resolved not to give away specific information unless he _specifically asked about it_.

"Madame Odair let me in. It's an emergency," she says.

"Well spit it out!" he orders.

"I… I've… I've found a body in the east wing of the fourth floor," she says.

"You're pulling my leg," he says.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Don't lie to me!"

"Okay, so don't believe me," she huffs. She stormed out of the office. She made a mental note to exact her revenge sometime. But first, she set off to find Xavier.


	8. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for behaving in such a deplorable manner. I haven't posted a chapter since March. However, thank you to jarrodtroyer, who took the time to read this story, and favourite it, which led me to look at it again. I haven't posted for such a long time because I got caught up in writing something else (often how it is, I'm afraid) But I'm pleased to announce I will definitely be back to posting! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. But Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me. (If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as magical or fantastic as it is. So thanks Rowling ;)**

Willow ran to the Ravenclaw common room, but was stopped by the eagle knocker. "What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?" asked the knocker.

"People," Willow instantly replied. The door opened, and Willow ran through it, and into the boys dormitories. "I'm looking for Xavier?" Someone pointed her in the right direction, and she walked passed a few other rooms on her way in there, some boys reading, some studying, one room where two boys were kissing, and another where one was asleep. She finally found Xavier, who was in conversation with his roommate about the strange color of carrots. Xavier looked over.

"What is it Willow?" he asked, seeing her expression.

"I…." I couldn't speak the words.

"Come on, spit it out!" he said.

"I… found a dead body," I said.

* * *

The identity of the man was found to be a muggle man from London. No one knew why he was there, and most students didn't care to find the answer. Now, most of the students were terrified something would happen to them, and resolved to stay with a buddy at all times. Willow didn't really care about the buddy system. She was usually silent when with one (unless it happened to be Sage).

One Friday, Willow was walking to her next class with her buddy, who happened to be a Gryffindor. It had been a dull day, not much had interested her, not even Potions had excited her. Until Sabrina happened to cross her path. "Oh, Willow, it's you. How quaint," she said arrogantly.

"Sabrina… hello…" said Willow uncomfortably.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she says.

"I wake up early," Willow said awkwardly.

"Clearly…" Sabrina clenched her teeth. Willow ran off, abandoning her buddy. She ran to Professor de Luce's classroom, as she had a free period.

"Willow? What is it?" she asked. Willow ran in, in tears.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will be longer. Promise.**


	9. Author's Note: We're Back in Business!

**A/N:**

**One of my wonderful and brilliant reviewers left me something this week.**

**"****_Please update this story. I have enjoyed what's here, and I am looking forward to more._**

**_Your faithful Reader,_**  
**_Jarrod"_**

**Well, Jarrod, you'll be pleased to know that I plan on re-visiting this fanfic! Right now my plan is to post an update every Wednesday. I'll try and shoot for that, but I'm also working on a Doctor Who fanfiction, ****_Exterminate_****, (check my page if you're interested ;)) and that currently has priority. But I do really love this story, and since I currently have no life, I figured, what they hey, let's do this thing!**

**~Abram in Wonderland**


	10. Author's Note: Hiatus

With great remorse, I am sorry to say I am putting this story on hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry to all of my lovely readers, but I have other projects that I'm working on at the moment. I've also had a lot of personal drama going on at the moment, and some things that I need to work through before I can continue on this story. Until I see you again,

~Abram in Wonderland


End file.
